Because You Loved Me
by ladynightsky
Summary: Angst and some Celine Dion for you, Celine Dion not usually being my thing, but fitting for this idea.


**Because You Loved Me**

By: LadyNightSky

_

* * *

_

_For all those times you stood by me_

Flora gazed at the gray rain mercilessly driving the plants into the ground.

_For all the truth that you made me see_

Tecna stared blankly at her moniter, unable to focus her thoughts on any one point.

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

Musa pounded out the notes on her keyboard, unable to put together a coherent song.

_For all the wrong that you made right_

Stella sighed and dumped all her clothes onto the floor again, and began to organize her closet. Again.

_For every dream you made come true_

Bloom angrily shot fireballs at the bull's eye, not even stopping to extinguish the little fires sprouting up all over the empty gym.

_For all the love I found in you_

Love, thought Tecna. What is it really?

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

The phone rang, jolting Flora out of her reverie.

_You're the one who held me up_

"Hello?"

_Never let me fall_

"Flora?"

_You're the one who saw me through it all_

"Oh my God." breathed Musa.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

"BRANDON? Wha- How?"

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Bloom collapsed on the gym floor, silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

A warm voice whispered "Always believe."

_You saw the best there was in me_

Musa dropped the phone, not even registering the fact that it'd smashed on the floor.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

Tecna blinked fast, trying to hold back hot tears that were threatening to overflow any second.

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

Flora could hardly believe her ears. _No it can't be. Don't hope._

_I'm everything I am_

Stella felt a smile stretch her lips. She'd almost forgotten how to be happy.

_Because you loved me_

"I-I…Is this really happening?" Tecna whispered into the receiver.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

"But you were gone…" Musa hardly dared to believe it.

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

Flora fell onto her bed, a happy sob catching in her throat.

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

"I promised I'd be back. Don't tell me you thought I'd break my promise."

Musa almost laughed at the indignant tone.

_You said no star was out of reach_

Bloom heard footsteps on the hard floor.

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

"Bloom?" She lifted her head from her hands.

_I had your love I had it all_

Tecna was fighting a losing battle. A single tear rolled down her flushed cheek.

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

Stella's grin got bigger and bigger till she was laughing.

_Maybe I don't know that much_

Warm arms surrounded her. "Oh my…" she gasped.

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

There was a light tap at her door. Flora flung it open.

_You were my strength when I was weak_

"I missed you so much. What happened?" Stella's voice broke, and she started hugging him like she'd never let go.

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

Musa heard a something banging on her window. She raced over and threw it open, feeling the rain slap against her upturned face.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

"You're here."

"Yes, I am"

_You saw the best there was in me_

His response warmed her up. Tecna smiled.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

"Sky?"

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

"I'm back."

"I noticed," Musa choked out.

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I love you."

"Me too. Me too."

_You were always there for me_

_The tender wind that carried me_

_A light in the dark shining your love into my life_

Flora felt his hands stroking her hair, realizing how long it'd been since she'd last felt his touch.

_You've been my inspiration_

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

"I'd never leave you, Bloom. Never."

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"I love you."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

"I love you."

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

"I love you."

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I love you."

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

"I love you."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion.**

A/N: Had to get this out.


End file.
